Down in the Dark
'Down in the Dark '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Balkans 1990s and it's 10th case of the game, also the 4th one of Balkans 1990s time period. Plot The team went to return South Brine to year 2029. After leaving her to the local police station, their time machine detected a time ripple in Croatian jail in 1990s. The team headed there, only to find a convicted arsonist Denis Savatic electrocuted to death while he was drying his hair with a hairdryer. The team searched the prison bathroom and found enough clues to suspect three people, victim's daughter Ana Savatic, Shawn's father and soldier Ethan Rose, and convicted serial killer Edin Gacic. Soon after, the duo got approached by a prison warden Mallory Banks, telling them that one prisoner escaped prison. Escaped prisoner was revealed to be Edin Gacic, who claimed that he escaped to have a ''friendly chat with his mother. After putting him in prison, the team decided to interrogate Mallory about Denis. Mallory described Denis as a peaceful convict who never made troubles inside of the prison. The team investigated prison caffeteria where they found enough clues to suspect mechanic Larry Newark. Shawn and player also found out that Ana already attempted to kill her father already because she didn't wanted to have any conections to him at all, while Edin told them that Denis burned down his family house few years ago. The team headed back to the time machine, where Mark Antony told them that Larry Newark is about to shoot himself. Shawn and player quicky went to prison caffeeteria to stop Larry. After calming him down, they've decided to talk to him. Larry told that he was madly in love with Denis and that he was heartbroken when he got married and had a child. Later, it was discovered that Mallory had a fight with Denis few minutes before the murder and that Ethan caught Denis tampering his car few years prior. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Larry for the murder. Larry tried to convince them that he is innocent, but cracked under the pressure and revealed that he killed Denis as revenge. Larry was in love with Denis since their early childhood, but he never confessed. When Denis got married and had a child, Larry was totally heartbroken. However, Larry confessed again, few days ago and Denis finally accepted his confession. Earlier this day, Larry overheard Denis telling his cellmate about his plan to escape prison by seducing that ugly mechanic. Feeling betrayed, Larry soaked Denis in water while he was drying his hair, fatally electrocuting him. Shawn and player turned him to the local authorities. Summary Victim: * Denis Savatic (soaked in water while drying his hair in prison bathroom). Murder Weapon: * Electrocution Killer: * Larry Newark Suspects ASavaticTTASC10.png|Ana Savatic ERoseTTASC10.png|Ethan Rose EGacicTTASC10.png|Edin Gacic MBanksTTASC10.png|Mallory Banks LNewarkTTASC10.png|Larry Newark Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer takes Vitamin C. * The killer has been to prison. * The killer drinks Rocket Cow. * The killer has an oil stain. * The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes